WHEN THERE'S DARKNESS, THERE'S LIGHT
by Plaridel
Summary: Kenshin's love was taken away from him because of her special abilities. Determined to find her he joins the Ishin-shishi and becomes Battousai. He later on finds her only to lose her again. Can he find ou
1. Haunting memories, Haunting dreams

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!

Another try with a Rurouni Kenshin fic! Hope you enjoy it!!!

Haunting memories, Haunting dreams

adl.......................................................................................

There was fire every where...... 

"_Kenshin! Kenshin!" cried out a young girl with terrified sapphire eyes for him, as three large bulky men knocked her unconscious._

_He rushed to her while grabbing a katana that belonged to his dead master._

"_Don't you dare touch her you bastards!!"_

"_Oh, how sweet, little prince charming wants to save his little princess......to bad we can't give her back to yaw, we need her special abilities."_

_Using his telekinetic powers, he threw sharp pieces of broken wood at them. But to no prevail. Suddenly he felt like he was getting dizzy, the men poisoned him with a dart._

"_Kuso...."_

_He was too weak. "Kaoru." He couldn't stop them from taking her away. They took the most important person in his life, but........._

_He was too weak......_

_Too weak....._

_Weak....._

_Then there was darkness..................._

adl....................................................................................

Kenshin woke up with a start. He had been dreaming the same dream over and over again for the past week. But every time he would, it would always pain him to remember that he wasn't able to stop them from taking her, the most important person in his life from him.

'_Kaoru'_

He always thought of her, his angel. Whenever he was feeling that he was losing his sanity, he would always think of her and then his feeling would disappear.

He remembered after that tragedy he woke up in a strange in screaming for her. That inn belonged to Katsura Kogoro, leader of the Ishinshishi. That was the day when he decided to join them, for the soul purpose of looking for Kaoru.

But unfortunately days turned to weeks, weeks turned into months, months turned to years and still he couldn't find her, and that was the start of his insanity. He would now often kill for love of blood. Never caring whom it was, he would slash the person standing in his way using the technique Kaoru's father, Hiko taught him.

But later on as his insanity got worse, he got news from his sources that Kaoru is alive. That got his sanity back, well at least half of it. Ever since then a new hope started to grow in him, a hope that he would soon find her.

At least for tonight let his self-rest. He would think about it tomorrow again. He would look for her again, and once he finds her he will never lose her ever again.

...................................................................................................

Well minna-san tell me ya think. It's not long but I'll try to make it longer next time.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. Times to be remembered and the birth of ...

Disclaimer: Me no own Rurouni Kenshin.......x

Hello again minna-sama. Another chapter of "when there's darkness there's light". This chapter tells of Kenshin and Kaoru's life and of the time when Kaoru was taken away from Kenshin.

Hope all of you enjoy!!!

Chapter 2:Times to be remembered and the Birth of Battousai

adl......................................................................................................

There was a time in Kenshin's life when everything was so perfect. He had the perfect life, perfect family, and perfect friends. But as they say good things always have to come to an end, and give way to hardships. And that is what happened. After a time of happiness, came a time of despair.

Adl...................................................................................................

When Kenshin was a kid, Hiko, Kaoru's father found him wandering aimlessly around a forest where their dojo was near by. Seeing the child's special abilities, he decided to take care of him and teach him the art of Hiten Mitsurugi as his successor.

While in his care, Kenshin met Hiko's daughter Kaoru, and was fascinated by her. As they grew they became closer and closer until he started falling in love with her. He then decided to tell her what he felt, but when he was about too something bad happened.

"Kaoru, I have to tell you something,"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Kaoru I.....I....."

"You what?"

"Kaoru I lo-"

****crash!!

Shards of broken glass scattered through the floor.

"Kenshin! Get Kaoru out of here! NOW!" Hiko said while rushing outside trying to distract the unknown men who ambushed their home looking for Kaoru.

"Kaoru, let's get out of here!" Kenshin said while grabbing Kaoru's arm, and leading her out of their home.

"But Kenshin, what about Otou-san? We can't leave him here! He'll die!" Kaoru said tears blurring her vision.

"Kaoru, Shishou said he'll be fine. We have to go now before-"

"AHHHH!!!" Hiko screamed while blood was pouring so swiftly out of the gash on his chest.

Kaoru ran to her father so swiftly that Kenshin didn't realize it.

"OTOU-SAN!!!!"

Kaoru cradled her father to her forgetting about the men that were approaching her. She didn't realize that she was the target until she felt large hands taking her away from her father. She started to panick.

"Kenshin! Kenshin!!" Kaoru cried out, tears pouring down from her beautiful face, as the man knocked her unconscious.

Rushing to her he grabbed Hiko's sword.

"Don't you dare touch her, you bastards!!"

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Kuzuryusen!!!!"

Kenshin easily injured five of the assailants, but was unable to attack the others.

"Oh, how sweet, little prince charming wants to save his little princess...to bad we can't give her back to yah, we need her special abilities."

Using his telekinetic powers he threw sharp pieces of wood at them. But to no prevail.

He suddenly felt a sharp object pricking him, and he was suddenly getting dizzy.

"Kuso!..."

"Kaoru"

Then there was darkness.

Adl........................adl................................adl

"Kaoru!" Kenshin woke up with a start.

"I see that you are awake my boy" said a middle aged old man.

"Whe-where am I?" Kenshin asked confusedly.

"Your in an Ishin-shishi base camp here in Kyoto. My names Katsura Kogoro"

"I have to get up, I have to look for her"

Katsura knotted his brow. "Look for who?"

"Kaoru. I have to save her." Kenshin said while struggling to stand up.

"I'm sorry to say this dear boy, but you won't be able to look for her in your condition." Katsura said pushing Kenshin to lie back down on that futon.

"Here drink this. It'll help you calm down and sleep"

Putting the cup to Kenshin's lips, Katsura urged him to drink.

Kenshin eventually went to sleep.

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, Kenshin began to grow stronger, and as he grew stronger his willingness to save Kaoru also grew stronger with each passing day. That is until he began to lose all hope of finding her. That is when Katsura offered Kenshin the job of being his assassin because of his great sword fighting skills and with the promise of helping Kenshin find Kaoru, Kenshin agreed to it. As time passed Kenshin became Japan's most deadly assassin Hitokiri Battousai............

His work will later on be worth it because years later he would again be reunited with his beloved

adl................................................adl................................................adl

Well peeps tell me what ya'll think!!........press that infamous button!!

THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER UPDATE!!!!....x


	3. The Feeling of You Again

Konnichiwa!! Welcome to another installment of 'When There's Darkness There's Light'!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, if I did I'd be in a studio right now....

I'll try to make the chapters longer, but no promises because I easily run out of ideas......x

---------------------------------------

_Your separation from me is my breaking, _

_Thus I am to drift further into the realm you call insanity_

_For I am to be alone_

_Forever_

How long has it been? Searching for her.

_Kaoru. _

I'm slowly losing my sanity, yet again.

I want to see you again.

Kaoru 

I want to hold you.

Kaoru 

I want to protect you.

_Kaoru_

I need you.

Kaoru 

I love you.

Kaoru 

Adladladladladlad adladladladladladladladladlad aldadladlad ldaldladladladla

It was the darkest night Kyoto ever had. _The bloodiest. _The Ishin-shishi had a kill tonight, along with Kenshin they assassinated one of Kyoto's richest politicians Hajime, Saito, leader of the Shinsen-gumi.

His whole body was stained with blood. But it didn't matter. He was doing it all for her. _All for her._

He was exhausted. Tired from all of the killing he has been doing.Very few returned that night. Almost all injured form the ambush. He needed to rest.

As he entered his room he took all of his clothes and went directly to the furo to wash all of the bloodstaines from his body. But he knows that nothing can cleanse him of the sins he has committed. The things he has done can never be undone. _But it was all for her._ Almost every night the faces of those he has killed haunted him.

After washing he wrapped himself in a plain white yukata making a beeline for his quarters. The legendary assassin then surrendered himself to sleep. Haunted by the faces of the people he killed.

--------------------------------------

It was early in the morning and Kenshin went out to stroll in the Kyoto market. Dazed, he never saw that he was about to crash into someone. And this someone would again renew his sanity.

CRASH!!

"I'm so sorry sir!" An all to familiar blue-eyed girl said as she stared into his eyes.

"K-Kaoru"

"There she is!! Get her!!" A big muscular man shouted to his other comrades.

Quickly standing up the girl tried to run but was caught by the men by her hair.

"I-itai!! Please let me go. Please, I don't want to live there please I beg of you!!" The girl said tears pouring out of her eyes.

"No siree missy, you belong to us rememeber. We need your abilities." The man said dragging Kaoru by her hair but was immediately knocked unconscious by Kenshin who stood enraged.

"What the hell!! You wanna mess with us boy?!" A comrade said.

Panting, the assassin stood up, "Yes."

Battousai spoke with pure venom. Enough to send shivers through the men.

"Shit! He's Battousai!! RUN!!!" Shouted the men as they ran away

"Kaoru are you ok?" Kenshin said leaning forward to help Kaoru stand.

"H-how do you know my name?" Then realization hit her. "K-Kenshin? Is it you?! Is it really you?!" Kaoru said fighting the burning behind her eyes.

Kenshin's eyes softened, "Hai."

Kenshin drew Kaoru into a bone-crushing embrace.

_I found you. I finally found you._

TBC

---------------------------------------

Another chapter of 'When There's Darkness There's Light' finished!!

Hehehe OMG!!

To the reviewers:

Candycorn anime: Thanks dude!! I'll try to make the chappies longer but no promises.....x

Scarlet Rayne: Maraming Salamat!! (thank you!!)

Brittanie Love: Really love your fics!! I'm so glad that you read mine!!...x

Sailor Tiamat: Arigatou!

Romeo: Thanks!

Monique: Thanks girl!! Mwah!!

Ariel: hehe....x

Mademoiselle Anime: Yup!! She's Hiko's daughter.

Unicorn fan: Really? Hehe didn't know.......x

Half-breed-demon-fox: Thanks dude!!

Shiomei: Okie...x

Little spider: hehe.....x

Mini-oro-kenjihimura: hehe thanks!!

Enumoon: Thanks!! Hiko is really Koaru's father.....x

REMEMBER: THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER UPDATE!! BWAHAHAHA!!!

PLEASE CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON!!....x


	4. Hands Tainted With Blood

A/N: Hello me dear readers and reviewers!! Another chapter of 'When There's Darkness there's Light'

If you have any ideas about the story feel free to e-mail me, my e-mail address is . Kenshin and Kaoru found each other already in the previous chapter soo yah.x

Thank you for all of your reviews! There greatly appreciated!! Peeps keep the reviews coming!! It encourages me to write!

THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER UPDATE!!..............WINK

Bwahahaha!! I have the power!! I have the power!!

Disclaimer: If you prick us, do we not bleed? If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die? And if you wrong us, shall we not seek revenge? – If we are like you in the rest, we will resemble you in that...(Me no own Rurouni Kenshin)

Oh yah peeps can you tell me how you put double skips in between paragraphs? Coz me don't know how hehe.x

Whew! That was long!! Anyhoo!!

On to the story!!! Taliho!! Gidyup horsey!!

-------------------------------------

_Love is blind, and lovers cannot see_

_The pretty follies that they themselves commit;_

_For if they could, Cupid himself would blush._

_Jessica ( Merchant of Venice by W. Shakespeare)_

'I found her. I finally found her.' That was all that Kenshin could think about as he carried Kaoru bridal-style to the Ishin-shishi camp. She had fainted after she had realized that he was Kenshin. Again, Kenshin's blood began to boil, 'Those who hurt her will die by my hand. But that was something to worry about next time, right now; he had Kaoru to worry about.

It has been so long since he had seen her and he was thankful to the gods that she was now safe with him. This time he would protect her, using the sword technique that her father, Hiko taught him. He would keep her safe; shelter her from the harshness of the world. This time he would not let her go.

As he arrived at the Ishin-shishi headquarters he went straight to the clinic, glaring daggers at men who shot Kaoru a lustful glance. If looks can kill, the men would have already been dead. She was his and no one else's.

"Genzai-sensei," Kenshin addressed the doctor.

"Ah Battousai-san, who is this young woman?"

Kenshin gritted his teeth out loud. "None of your business old man. Now, is there anything wrong with her? Does she have injuries?"

Genzai-sensei then on proceeded on examining Kaoru's body.

"Young man, where did you find her?" Genzai-sensei asked, somewhat incredulously.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"Well she has numerous bruises, some burns that I hardly think were accidental, and she also has some broken ribs. It seems that she suffered abuse." The doctor said.

"I do not know," Kenshin said through knotted brows. 'I am going to give those bastards a slow painful death, if I ever come across them. I'll cut there body parts piece by piece and – "The assassin's thoughts were cut short.

"I'll give you some ointments to put on her bruises and when she wakes up she'll need your help in standing up and things that might strain her ribs." Genzai-sensei said as he began to wrap bandages around Kaoru's ribs and dab some ointment on her bruises.

"Battousai-san you can transfer her now to your quarters so she can rest."

"Hai." Kenshin said impassively.

----------------------------------------

Kaoru woke up to the feeling of someone stroking her hand.

"You're awake. Thank god." Kenshin said his grip on Kaoru's hand tightening.

Kaoru cupped Kenshin's face between her hands,"Kenshin is that really you? Am I dreaming? Is this real?" Kaoru said tears pouring out of her eyes. "Is it really you?"

Somehow she couldn't believe that she's really free and safe in Kenshin's arms.

"Hai, I found you Kaoru, I finally found you." Kenshin said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Kaoru threw herself on Kenshin, sobbing. "Oh Kenshin, I thought you forgot about me. I thought that you would never find me."

"I missed you, Kaoru, I missed you so much." Kenshin laid Kaoru on the bed stroking her soft ebony tresses.

"Go ahead Kaoru; cry as much as you want. Pour your heart out."

And so she cried herself to sleep with Kenshin whispering comforting words to her ear.

"I promise Kaoru that I'll protect you with my life." Kenshin vowed silently. "Whoever hurts you will die a slow and painful death. This I promise you."

With one more glance at Kaoru, the assassin stood up and slid the shoji door closed. anger flaring.

----------------------------------------

'They'll pay for what they did to you Kaoru. I will give them a slow and painful death, and even the gods cannot stop me." They can kiss their sorry asses goodbye.' Kenshin murmured crouching into his battou-jutsu stance, getting ready to attack the base of Kaoru's former captors.

_They will pay..........._

"Kuso! We got into trouble again for losing that chick, Kaoru."

"Don't worry we'll steal that girl back from - " The man was cut short as he saw Battousai, eyes flaring golden amber.

"Well, well, well. Speak of the devil. We want the chick back Battousai."

"In your dreams, asshole" The assassin said, venom lacing his words.

"What do you want then Battousai? You already have the chick."

The assassin fingered the hilt of his katana as he stood staright, "What I want from you is very simple,"

"Oh yeah?! What's that?!" Genji said, his voice shaking in anger.

Kenshin gritted his teeth. "Revenge."

Kenshin again sunk into his Battou-jutsu stance

"Bring it on." Genji said as he and his companion charged.

"What the – "Genji said as Battousai disappeared in front of their eyes.

Last thing they saw were a pair of Furious golden eyes..........And then there was darkness........

---------------------------------------

Kenshin arrived in the Ishin-shishi drenched in blood.

He went to his quarters and checked up on Kaoru.

'Beautiful.'

Kenshin's hand hovered over Kaoru's form but withdrew his hands immediately when he saw his hands covered in blood.

'She must never be tainted with blood, she's too pure to be stained by my hands drenched in blood.'

Kenshin gathered all of his things and went straight to the furo.

After cleansing his body, Kenshin went back to his quarters and slipped under the covers with Kaoru.

"Hmm, Kenshin." Kaoru said as she snuggled further into Kenshin's warmth.

Kenshin chuckled at her childish antics and kissed her goodnight on the forehead.

That night was the first night in ten years that Kenshin was able to sleep dreamlessly.

----------------------------------------

To the Reviewers: Arigatou minna-san!!! Hehe.All of your reviews are greatly appreciated!!

Peeps please bear with my mistakes because my computer's very whack!! So yah so please forgive my mistakes......Truly sorry!!!..... bows

LOL!! I can't believe I wrote that! Whew! I'm sweating.....hehehe ok ok maybe I'm exaggerating a teensy weensy bit...hehe.

Sorry! Me don't know how to write battle scenes............hehe.........x

Anyways peeps please review.

Remember: THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER UPDATE!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Keep the reviews coming!! They encourage me to write!! x

Babayoo!!


	5. Assassination Assignment

When There's Darkness There's Light 

Disclaimer: Alas! For I can only see, not hear...

**Chapter 5:**

--------------------------------------------

"_Kenshin!!"_

"_Stop it please!! Don't hurt him!" Kaoru shouted, tears pouring out of her eyes as she watched Kenshin fall on the bloody ground._

"_NOOO!!! Kenshin!!" Kaoru shouted as she rushed to Kenshin to shield his body with hers._

_The sickening sound of metal piercing flesh was heard throughout the room._

_Kenshin caught Kaoru in his arms, ridding him of his remaining strength. An agonizing cry escaped Battousai's lips as he held Kaoru tightly to his chest._

"_Kaoru."_

_From that moment, Kenshin cried, cried for the person he loved._

"_K-Kenshin," Kaoru said weakly as she cupped his cheek with her cold hands. "Your safe, thank-kami."_

"I'm so sorry," Tears started falling on Kaoru's blood stained cheeks. "That I'm a burden to you. I'm sorry that I only gave you pain and suffering."

Kaoru pulled back some hair that was falling messily on Kenshin's shoulder.

"Maybe when I'm gone you'll be happier ne?" Kaoru said as she chocked on her words.

"_No, Kaoru, don't say that please, stay with me, I need you." _

"_I love you." And with that Kaoru fell into eternal sleep, never to wake again. _

--------------------------------------------

"Kaoru!!" Kenshin flung herself upright, panting.

'It's just a dream.' Kenshin turned to look at his side and found Kaoru to be nowhere beside him.

'Kaoru. No it can't be, it has to be a dream'

Kenshin dashed outside his room frantically searching for Kaoru, checking every room in the headquarters.

Kitchen? No, not there.

Dining room? No, not there.

Meeting room? No, not there.

Courtyard? No, not there.

Furo? Kenshin was so worried that he didn't even bother on knocking on the door, that he barged right into the furo.

Suddenly, Kenshin heard screaming.

"IYA!!!!!!! KENSHIN NO HENTAI!!! OMAE WA HIDOI!!!"

And everything went black.

--------------------------------------------

Kenshin woke up to see beautiful, sapphire eyes staring worriedly down at him.

And to one major headache...

"Itai."

"Oh Kenshin I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, it's just that I got surprised when you suddenly barged in the furo!" Kaoru said fussing about with her hands clutching her kimono.

"No it's my fault Kaoru I didn't knock first, that I didn't."

"But Ken..."

Just then, Kaoru found herself in a bone-crushing embrace.

"K-Kenshin..."

"Thank god that it wasn't real." Kenshin whispered as he buried himself deep into Kaoru's swan-like neck.

Kaoru returned Kenshin's embrace. "What wasn't real?"

Kenshin tightened his hold on Kaoru, his hold on her never wavering. "Nothing."

"Demo..."

"Don't worry about it, Kaoru." Kenshin said, smiling.

"If you say so." Kaoru smiled back.

Just then, a crisp knock sounded on the sliding door.

"Himura, Katsura-san commands your presence in the meeting."

"Aa, tell him I'm on the way." Informed Kenshin.

Kenshin turned to Kaoru, meeting her gaze. "Kaoru, I want to you to stay here. Don't go anywhere without me by your side."

"But Kenshin I don't – "

"No buts. Do you hear me?"

"Hai." Kaoru said turning to away from Kenshin.

"Good."

All Kaoru heard was a faint click of the door as Kenshin exited his quarters.

--------------------------------------------

"Good morning gentlemen, we are here to discuss about our current plans in eliminating the Shinsen-gumi."

"My dear friends, Takasugi, my right-hand man is here to inform us if the current situation at hand." Katsura addressed, with much authority.

"Yes," Takasugi cleared his throat. "Well we are currently in a close relationship with the Shinsen-gumi, but of course, that is only an act. In an time-span of three months, gentlemen," Takasugi addressed, "we should have eliminated eliminated all of the Shinsen-gumi if, **_if_** everything goes on smoothly."

Mumbles and whispers can be heard throughout the meeting room.

"Katsura-san," One of the board members spoke. "How sure are we that everything will go on smoothly? How are we so sure that our plan is flawless?"

"I assure you that we have the best assassins around namely, Hitokiri Battousai," heads turned to Kenshin, who acknowledged them with a nod. "Seta Soujiro and many more highly skilled assassins. And on the subject of spies infiltrating our base, well we have assigned men, men that have been with us for years, to monitor the comings and goings of men in the Ishin-shishi headquarters. They will be recording everything, and if an Ishi-shishi assassin or worker is suspected to be a spy, then we will eliminate that person immediately, without second thoughts." Katsura explained confidently.

"How about Shinsen-gumi's assistant leader, Hajime, Saitou?"

"Hajime, Saitou had been eliminated by our top assassin, Battousai." Takasugi informed the board of members.

"For now we still have a number of Shinsen-gumi members to eliminate, if all goes well we will be able to met our estimated deadline, which is three months. Thank you gentlemen for giving your time in hearing the current issued the Ishin-shishi is going through. This meeting is dimissed."

"Himura-san, stay." Katura commanded.

"Aa." Kenshin spoke, emotionlessly.

"Here is the name of the person you will be assassinating tonight, make sure the person is dead before you leave." Katsura said, handing Kenshin the black enevelope.

"Hai." With a bow Kenshin exited the room intent on performing his assassination assignment.

--------------------------------------------

Hello again!! I updated!!! Hehehe!

People if you have any ideas on the story feel free to tell me okie dokie?....x

To The Reviewers:

Minna-sama! Thank you for showering me with all of your wonderful and should I say colorful reviews!! Please continue on giving me more reviews!!

THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER UPDATE!!!.....X

Bwahahaha!!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
